


Running

by tomatopudding



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings on the act of running</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

Rose Tyler had always hated exercise. She had been a bit on the chubby side all throughout childhood, a fact she didn’t like to talk about with anyone and that Mickey was not allowed to mention under penalty of death. Of all the exercises they were forced to do at school, the thing that young Rose Tyler hated the most was running. She hated the way it made her heart pound in her ears and her breath ragged. She hated the way she looked when she ran. She hated everything about it.

Things had changed for Rose Tyler over the years, especially when it came to running. Now, she mused as the Doctor grabbed her hand, she didn’t really mind it at all. They grinned at each other and set off running.


End file.
